Wireless communication systems provide wireless access to communication services by using wireless access nodes. In many examples, such as cellular communication networks, these wireless access nodes are distributed over a large geographic areas to provide access to user devices which can roam throughout the geographic areas. The wireless access can include phone calls, voice communications, data communications, text messaging, multimedia communications, and other communications.
Various layers of network processing can be included in the wireless access, such as physical wireless layers, link layers, transmission layers, application layers, and the like. Packets can be exchanged between the user devices to provide the various services and communication types. These packets are processed and handled at the various network layers, such as in one or more network stacks associated with data communications. However, in wireless systems, such as the wireless access nodes mentioned above, an additional radio link layer can be employed which carries traffic over the wireless links associated with the wireless access. This radio link layer can have various properties associated therewith, such as protocol data unit (PDU) sizes (also called packet data unit sizes). However, the particular PDU size employed by a wireless access node can lead to high packet retransmissions between the user devices and the wireless access nodes which can increase performance degradation in wireless communication systems.